


Sotto le mura dell'Eden

by BuFr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuFr/pseuds/BuFr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia del perché l'angelo più affidabile del cielo, Gadreel, ha permesso a Lucifer di penetrare nel Giardino dannando se stesso per l'eternità. La storia di una promessa, di uno scambio impari, di un esilio dall'amore eterno e invalicabile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sotto le mura dell'Eden

Dio era del tutto ammaliato dalla sua nuova creatura. Non ero in grado di comprendere appieno la sua passione, ma ritenni che fosse un mio limite. Le sue decisioni così come le verità a cui dava importanza erano realtà imperscrutabili. Io gli ero fedele, perché era lui che mi aveva creato. Aveva creato me e i miei fratelli, aveva creato gli arcangeli, aveva creato esempi di pura perfezione che sì, quelli, erano straordinari ai miei occhi. La Terra, al confronto, mi sembrava solo un divertimento estemporaneo per quanto grazioso. Nulla a che vedere con la perfezione degli angeli maggiori, che erano quanto di più simile a Dio ma ancora diverso. Se nostro Padre era umile e grande nel suo mistero, gli angeli come i gemelli Lucifer o Michael erano la magnificenza personificata. Come tanti, avrei passato ore a contemplarli devotamente da lontano. Li avrei anche serviti, se si fosse reso necessario, ma la mia fedeltà principale andava al Padre.

“ _Gadreel, proteggi il Paradiso Terrestre. L'uomo e la sua compagna sono un tesoro fragile e immacolato. Sorveglia le porte. Ci sono molti angeli curiosi nei riguardi della mia creazione, potrebbero chiederti di entrare. Tu non permetterglielo e, se succedesse, riferiscimelo subito. E uccidi a vista chiunque si avvicini._ ”

Era al di là della mia comprensione capire come e perché ci si potesse interessare ad Adamo ed Eva; erano esseri banali, privi di luce come di conoscenza. Erano talmente ingenui che, per testare la loro obbedienza, Dio aveva piantato nel bel mezzo del Giardino un albero in grado di donare loro il libero arbitrio. In ogni momento Adamo o Eva avrebbero potuto allungare una mano e rubarne un frutto, conquistandosi un grado di libertà superiore persino a quello angelico. Ma nessuno dei due lo guardava nemmeno, quell'albero: amavano troppo loro Padre ed erano portati a seguire tutto ciò che egli diceva senza rimorsi o rimpianti. Forse era questo a piacere così tanto a Dio...

Alcuni angeli erano creazioni _troppo_ riuscite. In particolare Lucifer... Brillante come una stella, aveva combattuto molte delle battaglie di Dio. Era l'angelo che lui amava più di ogni altro ma col tempo, come uno di quei piccoli volatili che sulla Terra a un certo punto abbandonano il nido dei genitori, egli era uscito dal suo raggio ed era diventato un'entità a se stante. L'ultima volta che ho potuto ammirare Lucifer da lontano, ero rimasto quasi turbato da come la sua presenza facesse sfigurare quella di Dio. Il Padre per sua natura generava amore e venerazione nei suoi figli, eppure la sola vista di Lucifer era capace di suscitare in me pensieri impuri di cui mi ero pentito per lungo tempo, pensieri blasfemi: l'idea per cui avrei desiderato che il mio Dio avesse quell'aspetto anziché il proprio, poiché sarebbe stato ancora più facile amarlo spassionatamente in quel caso. Lucifer appariva nato per essere Dio e quando mi ero reso conto della gravità di questo pensiero, avevo provato un turbamento tale che avevo avvertito l'esigenza di isolarmi per lungo tempo, ritrovando me stesso e il mio equilibrio. C'era un solo Dio, nostro Creatore. Se Lucifer era così perfetto, era solo per il suo essere la Creazione più riuscita del Padre: in alcun modo dovevo e potevo pensare a lui come una figura concorrenziale. Alla fino avevo disciplinato me stesso, pur continuando ad ammirare moltissimo l'angelo più luminoso del cielo.

Più Dio si era allontanato dagli angeli, più si era allontanato Lucifer; era sempre più raro incontrarlo nel Regno dei Cieli e poi io ero adesso relegato alle porte del Paradiso Terrestre. Trascorsero alcuni secoli così. Contrariamente alle aspettative di tutti, Dio aveva scelto Michael come suo maggior protettore e braccio destro, non Lucifer. Pensai che persino il grande Padre fosse arrivato a temere l'eccezionalità del secondo e che avesse prediletto una scelta più rassicurante. _Affidabile_.

Non potevo però credere che fosse tanto ingiusto verso l'angelo che gli era stato così caro un tempo.  Non volevo pensare che mio Padre potesse sbagliare, tuttavia...

Ancora quei pensieri. I giorni a guardia dell'Eden erano unità di tempo scandite dal giorno e dalla notte, ma senza un inizio e un termine. La mia unica compagnia era il firmamento, ma la mia era un'esistenza solitaria. Ero pronto ad accettarlo, solo, mi mancava la vera Bellezza. Quella del Paradiso Terrestre, ai miei occhi, non era tale. Avrei dato chissà cosa per contemplarla ancora, ma non avevo niente; né da offrire né da barattare. Ero solo un angelo comune e la guardia del Giardino. L'assolvimento del mio compito era il mio nutrimento e l'obbedienza a mio Padre mi dava conforto, anche se non gioia. O appagamento.

La vera luce riapparve alla mia percezione quando ormai ne avevo dimenticato il suono. Sì, quella di Lucifer era più una sorta di vibrazione per me che non un'esperienza ottica; era fuoco e bruciava tutto. Venne scortato da alcuni dei suoi per contemplare le mura del Paradiso Terrestre e solo essere accanto a degli angeli minori faceva risaltare il suo essere straordinario: lui era il vero capolavoro di Dio. Arrivato alla porta, vi si fermò davanti ed era come avere la visita di una di quelle stelle che osservavo la notte: ne aveva il colore, il calore, l'energia, l'abbagliante aspetto. Non avevo mai guardato niente di simile da così vicino. Poi la sua attenzione si rivolse, per la prima volta, a me, e fui perduto.

“Sei tu l'angelo a guardia dell'Eden?” mi domandò con la sua voce che era un'eco di fuoco. Nel parlarmi la sua luce mi apparve anche più accecante. Non sapendo che fare, mi inchinai al suo cospetto e rimasi lì a lungo come ero solito fare solo in presenza del nostro Grande Padre.

“Sì. Sono l'angelo a cui Dio ha affidato il compito di sorvegliare i confini del Paradiso Terrestre.”

“Qual è il tuo nome?”

“Gadreel.”

“Gadreel. Mio padre è molto soddisfatto del tuo lavoro, sei un bravo angelo.”

Presi il coraggio di guardare Lucifer, anche se avrei potuto bruciarmi come una fragile falena. “Vi ringrazio. Per me è un grande onore parlare con voi. Voi siete...”

“Nient'altro che tuo fratello, Gadreel, non devi temermi” disse. Allungò un braccio verso di me e volle che io mi sollevassi al suo stesso livello. Il suo tocco diretto mi fece impazzire totalmente. “Non c'è niente che io desideri di più che visitare l'Eden e vedere da vicino l'uomo creato da nostro Padre e la sua compagna di vita; purtroppo, Egli nella sua infinita saggezza non vuole che faccia ingresso nessuno.”

“Mi dispiace. Si tratta... Della sicurezza dei due umani” mi scusai avvinto dalla sua voce, capace secondo me di raggiungere anche i confini dell'universo.

“Lo so... Gadreel. Sono così fragili che una sola stretta della nostra mano li spezzerebbe come fascine secche. Li ha fatti tanto deboli perché nostro Padre non voleva più figli che diventano autonomi come noi: voleva piuttosto un bell'animaletto da compagnia, una creatura ingenua e fedele che possa adorarlo senza mai metterlo in dubbio. Credo di capire la sua scelta, anche se non la condivido.”

Quelle parole erano come lame e arrivarono a me talmente all'improvviso che io non seppi come rispondere. Lui continuava il suo contatto con me, eravamo abbastanza vicini che le nostre energie si sovrapponevano. Ero parte di lui, in quel momento. Lucifer era ancora più straordinario di come mi appariva quando lo osservavo da lontano. Lui e i suoi mi salutarono, abbandonando il campo, lasciandomi con quel tarlo. Le sue parole. La sua voce. Il suo aspetto.

Da quel momento iniziai a chiedermi perché anch'io non avessi la fortuna di essere nella sua guarnigione, anziché starmene lì a guardia del Paradiso Terrestre. Quando ci pensavo mi sentivo in colpa, ma non potevo farci niente. Amavo mio Padre con tutto il cuore, ma... Amavo anche Lucifer, in un modo che non riuscivo a capire. Volevo essere fedele anche a lui. Volevo servirlo e che mi ringraziasse e sentire ancora la sua influenza su di me, il suo potere, quella luce immensa...

Era blasfemo, non si possono avere due dei nel cuore. Mi reprimevo e costringevo me stesso ad averne solo uno.

Ma ne avevo davvero uno solo nell'anima: solo che non era quello giusto dei due.

 

Lucifer mi appariva più splendente, più forte, più autorevole di quanto mi fosse mai sembrato mio Padre. Se alla mia nascita avessi scoperto che il dio era il primo e l'angelo il secondo, non mi sarei certo stupito. _Volevo_ che fosse così, non posso imputare tutta la colpa a ciò di cui Lucifer mi persuase dopo. Desideravo stare vicino a quella creatura in un modo che nemmeno io riuscivo ad apprendere bene. Decisi che, se Dio si fosse messo in contatto con me, gli avrei spiegato come mi sentivo. Ma lui non si mostrava mai a me fuori dalle porte. Già allora era assente, sfuggente. Mi sentivo solo e sperduto e l'unico mio appiglio era il mio amore, la mia ossessione. Che non credevo possibile concretizzarsi mai; pensavo piuttosto che nulla sarebbe cambiato, che tutto sarebbe rimasto solo nel mio cuore e nella mia testa.

Ci furono dei tentativi di irruzione nell'Eden; molti angeli erano malcontenti verso il disinteresse di Dio nei loro confronti e volevano riappropriarsi di quello spazio bandito a loro. Io feci il mio dovere ogni singola volta. Uccisi dei miei fratelli pur di preservare intatto quel luogo tanto importante, senza nemmeno vedere mai che cosa stavo proteggendo: i due esseri umani. Avevo un'idea di come erano fatti, ma non potevo pensare che non avessero alcunché di eccezionale: piuttosto, ero propenso a credere di non aver avuto la possibilità io di scoprirlo. In ogni caso, la mia spada era a loro tacito servizio ogni giorno. Eliminavo i miei simili pur di proteggere quelle creature che per me non avevano alcun senso, alcun futuro. Non ero chiamato ad esprimere opinioni ma solo ad agire. Quando però trapassavo il cuore di un angelo e, guardandolo in volto, lo riconoscevo come uno di quelli nati e allevati con me, mi sentivo sporco, condannato. Avrei voluto chiedere aiuto.

Capivo perché Dio aveva scelto me. Nessuno sarebbe stato così mite e remissivo da passare tutte quelle peripezie per salvare creature di una specie diversa a discapito della propria. Aveva scelto me non perché fossi capace, ma perché non rappresentavo un pericolo. Se di fiducia si trattava, era di un genere per nulla lusinghiero.

Ma avevo giurato di difendere quelle maledette porte e l'avrei fatto. Non avevo una ragione diversa per esistere; non ero tipo da ribellarmi alla volontà di mio Padre. Gli altri miei fratelli cominciavano a prendere le distanze da me, a considerarmi una mosca bianca. Se anche avessi protestato, sarei restato solo. L'unico che si preoccupò della mia solitudine fu Lucifer.

“Gadreel...”

Quel giorno, non potevo credere che si ricordasse ancora il mio nome. Che fosse veramente lì. Solo, stavolta, senza scorte. Pensai fin da subito che volesse entrare nel Paradiso Terrestre. In quel caso avrei solo potuto dare l'allarme: potevo morire per difendere l'Eden, ma non potevo sconfiggere da solo un arcangelo.

L'istinto mi fece stringere la lancia, il che provocò in Lucifer un moto ilare.

“Non avere paura di me, Gadreel” mi disse con quella voce che penetrava dentro le mie corde. “Volevo solo parlare con te.”

“Con me?” Ero sbalordito. Non aveva niente da dire a uno come me.

Si avvicinò, afferrò la mia lancia, sfiorò le mie mani: “Sono qui per te. Perché hai sulle spalle questo compito oneroso e nessuno se ne sta curando, nemmeno Dio. Nostro Padre si fida di te, ma non pensa a te.”

“Non ce né bisogno” risposi stranito. “Nostro Padre Onnipotente è giusto. Sa quello che fa. E per me è un onore servirlo.”

Le mie parole mi suonarono quasi vere. Lucifer però sorrise di più; non aveva abboccato.

“Non voglio che tu sia sempre così solo. Sono qua per te.”

“Per me?”

“Qualcuno dovrà farti un po' di compagnia ogni tanto, no?” rise e mi apparve totalmente diverso dal modo in cui avevo sempre visto e immaginato Lucifer. Ai miei occhi, lui era sempre stato un'autorità sacra e intoccabile. C'era invece un'aurea levità in lui; irradiava una gioia intangibile, che mi scaldò il cuore.

“Vostra Eccellenza, io... Sono solo un umile angelo, non mi sognerei mai di rubare il vostro tempo, e poi... A me va bene fare ciò che faccio.”

“Se sono qui, non lo faccio per te” disse, improvvisamente serio. “Lo faccio per me.”

Non capii. Mi congelai. Allora forse avevo ragione, era lì per un secondo fine...

Ma poi si alleggerì di nuovo e si spiegò: “Sono _io_ che voglio passare il mio tempo con te, Gadreel.”

Ero senza parole. Provavo delle sensazioni che mai prima avevo conosciuto, come se l'aura di Lucifer mi stesse gonfiando l'anima a poco a poco, fino farle prendere il volo.

“P-perché?” osai chiedere. “Voi siete un arcangelo. Io...”

“Tu sei come me. Non conta quando siamo nati, o il titolo. Tu e io faremmo grandi cose, se solo potessimo stare insieme. Ma Padre ha decretato strade separate per noi.”

“Io vi servirei con gioia, Lucifer, ma...”

“Lo so. E mi piange il cuore che non sia così. Per questo voglio passare almeno un po' del mio tempo con te. Per conoscerti. Per parlare.”

“Per me... è un onore troppo grande... Siete troppo gentile...” annaspavo, abbagliato dalla sua gloria e dalla sua bellezza.

“Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto” cantò lui. “All'ombra delle mura dell'Eden.”

 

Mi chiedevo come potesse pensare di venire fin lì senza che nessuno se ne avvedesse. Ma Lucifer sembrava molto bravo con certi trucchi. Era capace di mutare la sua forma e nascondersi persino agli occhi di Dio. Sembrava blasfemo anche solo pensarlo, ma aveva a tutti gli effetti imparato a nascondersi nel cono d'ombra che evidentemente anche il santo Padre possedeva. Quando veniva a trovarmi, eravamo veramente soltanto noi due. Io non capivo perché però perdesse tempo con me.

“Nostro Padre è fortunato ad avere un servo come te” mi lodava. “In Paradiso si dice che tu sia l'angelo più forte e più fedele del cielo.”

“Di certo non il più forte, Eccellenza” ribattevo, ancora poco abituato all'idea di sostenere quelle conversazioni durante le nostre lunghe passeggiate accanto alle mura. “Mi sarebbe davvero piaciuto essere assegnato alla vostra guardia, ma gli ordini sono ordini.”

Lucifer in tutta la sua bellezza imponente si fermò e mi prese la mano. Le sue ali immense ci nascondevano entrambi. “Suvvia, smettila di pensarci. Ora sono qui. Con te.”

“Ancora non comprendo perché, però” ammisi, ammaliato.

“Sì... Non capisci” denotò lui quasi triste. Il contatto della sua mano faceva vibrare le parti del mio corpo a contatto con la sua luce. “Sento di poterti dire tutto, Gadreel. Noi due siamo molto simili. Io ero come te a pochi anni dalla creazione. Amavo tantissimo nostro Padre, con un'intensità commovente. E quando ho sentito, all'inizio, che il suo incanto per noi si stava spegnendo, che il suo sguardo si stava distogliendo da noi... Ho provato un freddo terribile, come mai prima. Una solitudine immane.”

“Solitudine? Voi?”

“L'amore e la curiosità del Grande Padre ora va tutta ad Adamo, il suo nuovo capolavoro. Un'idea geniale, grandiosa, che mi fa venire i brividi.”

“Che...” Non avrei dovuto parlare, esprimere i miei dubbi. Ma lo feci. “Che cos'ha l'uomo di tanto speciale? A me non sembra poi tanto diverso dagli altri animali. Vulnerabile, sciocco, per nulla conscio di sé... Non capisco come possa Dio Padre preferire loro a noi.”

Lo sguardo fiammeggiante di Lucifer diventava di momento in momento più triste e glaciale. Continuava a sorridere, ma con più dolcezza che non onestà. “Le cose stanno così, allora... Tu sei a guardia del Paradiso ma non hai la più pallida idea del perché. Esegui e basta.”

Mi lasciò andare e io provai l'identica sensazione che aveva descritto lui prima, un freddo improvviso. Lo shock fu tale che colmai subito lo spazio che mi aveva tolto e seguii Lucifer: “Cosa pensi dell'uomo?”

“Vuoi saperlo davvero, Gadreel?”

“Moltissimo” ammisi, con un coraggio eccessivo dato da quello slancio irrazionale che Lucifer provocava in me.

“L'uomo... È un'opera geniale. Lui – e lei – sono insieme _materia_ e _forma_. _Matrice_ ed _essenza_. Mente e corpo. L'unione perfetta di ciò che è divino e ciò che è terreno. Dio ha un tale timore reverenziale di questo che ha privato loro del libero arbitrio.”

“Davvero?” Non potevo credere che davvero Lucifer ammirasse quelle creature. Io continuavo a non vedere nulla di significativo in loro.

“Se non dovessi ubbidire ciecamente, se fossi tu a scegliere, che faresti?” mi chiese e io non capii la sua domanda.

“Cosa... Io non lo so, non si dà il caso che io possa...” balbettai.

“Sì. Gli angeli sono questo, pura obbedienza. Il nostro arbitrio è sempre sottomesso alla fedeltà e alla conoscenza. Ma noi... noi conosciamo la differenza tra il Bene e il Male.”

“La differenza tra Bene e Male?”

“Essa è una pura illusione. Bene e Male sono due facce della stessa medaglia; si definiscono solo quando sono accostati l'uno all'altro. Altrimenti non si noterebbe alcuna differenza” rispose Lucifer serio, enigmatico. Poi si allontanò.

“Tornerai?” chiesi, disperato, spaventato che non l'avrei più rivisto.

D'improvviso si voltò ed era tornato quello di prima; luce gioviale, rassicurante, piena di tepore consolatorio. “Ma certo! Tornerò sempre, per te. Gadreel.”

In quel momento la mia vera fedeltà si definì, sciogliendo i lacci – no, le catene – che mi avevano legato fino a quel momento. Forgiandone altre, dorate, che io accoglievo come il più grande regalo. Non ero all'altezza di Lucifer e detestavo non poterlo essere mai. Se fossi stato qualcosa di più, un arcangelo, no, un angelo maggiore, un... dio, magari, allora lui mi avrebbe potuto guardare con affetto e ammirazione, per sempre. Invece ero solo il guardiano dell'Eden e non avevo alcuna possibilità di essere mai qualcosa di differente, solo per lui. Che cosa era ciò che sentivo in me?

_“Si definiscono solo quando sono accostati l'uno all'altro. Altrimenti non si noterebbe alcuna differenza.”_

“Si definiscono solo quando sono... Accostati. Per differenza” dissi ad alta voce più volte quando rimasi solo. Ripetere quelle parole mi dava conforto, la sensazione che lui fosse ancora lì. Vicino a lui qualcosa si era davvero definito, in me, per totale diversità da quanto avevo mai sperimentato prima. Qualcosa che... Si avvicinava a ciò che Lucifer aveva detto dell'uomo...

“Materia e forma.” Non sapevo spiegarmi, ma sapevo in qualche modo che la soluzione era tutta lì.

Per la prima volta nella mia intera esistenza, io desideravo. Qualcosa. Qualcuno.

 

“Sei tornato.”

“Te l'avevo promesso.”

Stavolta sorrisi, più a mio agio delle prime volte: “Ancora non capisco perché ti ostini a volermi fare compagnia, Lucifer.”

“Quante volte dovrai ancora chiedermelo, prima di cominciare a credermi?”

“Credere cosa?”

“Che tu mi sia molto caro, Gadreel.”

Ora per me Lucifer era indubitabilmente l'essere migliore del Creato. I nostri momenti, rubati all'attenzione di Dio, li aspettavo a lungo e con trepidazione. Vivevo per quelli e l'attesa eterna alle porte del Giardino era diventata persino sopportabile, con quel premio. Non osavo soffermarmi a pensare come fosse possibile che lui in me vedesse qualcosa. Ne ero onorato. Ero...

“Lucifer, io...” protestai, nel tentativo di mantenere il controllo. “Non è consigliabile per te fare questo. Venire qui. Nascondere le tue visite a nostro Padre. Non so se approverebbe.”

“Hai paura di cosa potrebbe dire il paparino? O Michael?” chiese con quella leggerezza che, solo a volte, diventava persino sinistra.

“No, affatto. Ho paura delle conseguenze che potresti passare tu e non vorrei mai metterti nei guai, Lucifer. Non mi importa di me. Ma tu...”

Mi venne vicino. Eravamo accanto a un grosso albero, le cui radici affondavano fin sotto le mura, toccavano il Paradiso Terrestre. Avvertii di nuovo la luce dell'arcangelo avvolgermi. “Davvero?”

“Certo.”

“Non devi preoccuparti per me. Dio non mi punirà certo per così poco. Anche se... Per me è bello scoprire che anche io ti sono caro. Mi ami, Gadreel?”

“A...marti?” L'Amore poteva essere solo verso Dio nostro Padre. Tra gli angeli... c'era fratellanza. Quella domanda era... impossibile, inammissibile. Ma per me anche preziosa e persino: sacra.

“Sì. Ti amo, Lucifer” risposi e baciai la sua mano con devozione, la tenni a me. “Tu sei l'angelo più bello del cielo. Ti ho sempre amato fin dal primo giorno in cui ho avuto l'enorme fortuna di poterti contemplare.”

Allora lui fece una cosa che non credevo possibile; si sovrappose a me, mi abbracciò. Le nostre energie interagirono fino a mescolarsi e io ne rimasi quasi frastornato, perché le sue erano tanto più grandi delle mie, in un modo che nemmeno ero in grado di immaginare. Anche io mi aggrappai a lui pur di restare a galla e non svenire.

“Gadreel, vorrei tanto fare qualcosa per te.”

“Non mi basta altro che poterti vedere, ogni tanto. Da quando tu vieni, la mia esistenza è illuminata e solo ora mi rendo conto... di quanto fosse grigia prima. Oh... se solo tu...”

“Se solo cosa?”

Non potevo dare completamento ai miei pensieri. Mi stavo solo facendo del male. Arretrai, vinto dalle mie paure. Osservai Lucifer e ora che avevo toccato la sua essenza mi pareva di poterlo vedere meglio di prima. “Io non sono niente. Non posso fare niente per te.”

“Puoi fare molto, invece. Te lo assicuro” mi promise. “Prima però desidero sapere cosa vuoi in cambio.”

“In cambio?”

“Che cosa posso darti, in cambio di ciò che tu puoi fare per me? Cos'è che vuoi più di tutto, tu, Gadreel?”

“Io... L'unica cosa che voglio... Sei tu. Vorrei poter stare con te.”

_Lo voglio da sempre. Solo che non avevo le parole per esprimerlo_.

Lucifer sorrise trionfante. Poi, d'improvviso, si voltò verso le mura e il suo discorso parve scivolare altrove. “Lo sai, anche l'uomo creato da Dio, ama. In un modo da cui noi angeli avremmo solo da imparare. Non c'è solo riconoscenza e obbedienza, nel suo cuore, c'è anche... Volontà di avere per sé. Lui è innamorato di Eva. Nel suo cuore vorrebbe averla tutta per lui, e anche per lei è lo stesso. Incredibile, no? Un sentimento che non conoscevo, e che ora posso capire.”

Anch'io potevo. Non mi azzardavo neanche a pensare di poter avere Lucifer solo per me, però avevo afferrato quel genere di spinta forte. Amare per me era sempre stato agire per il bene di chi è all'altro capo di quell'amore divino. Ora invece... era qualcosa di diverso. Era poter avere il tempo, la presenza, gli occhi di chi amavo. E non si trattava più di Dio.

“Lucifer... Tu chi è, che ami?” domandai a disagio.

Lui assunse un'espressione indecifrabile, conscia. Poi mi guardò e rispose, diretto e semplice: “Ma te, naturalmente.”

Non gli credevo. Ma ero così debole da non voler immaginare che mi avesse mentito.

 

Ancora non mi ero convinto dell'eccezionalità degli esseri umani. Lucifer aveva lasciato cadere molte parole a loro lode, li aveva persino difesi, però non ero riuscito a persuadermi. Come potevo credere che essi fossero gli esseri più straordinari di Dio quando avevo davanti agli occhi Lucifer, quello che per me era il suo vero, massimo apice della Creazione? Nulla poteva competere con lui. E lo amavo di un amore devoto, incondizionato, totale. Non c'era spazio in me per altro.

Nemmeno... per Dio, ormai. Volevo essere accanto a Lucifer. A volte immaginavo come sarebbe stata la mia esistenza se, alla mia creazione, fosse stata lui la prima entità posta davanti ai miei occhi nella sua accecante preziosità anziché l'onnipotenza del Padre. L'avrei servito per sempre, non solo per obbedienza, non solo per amore per il Bene, ma per genuina venerazione, di quel tipo per cui ogni altro aspetto dell'esistere passa in secondo piano. Ma non vivevamo in quel mondo e Lucifer era solo un arcangelo, per quanto splendido e nato per comandare lui potesse apparire agli occhi di chiunque.

Non mi aspettavo che proprio Lucifer fosse affascinato dall'uomo; in cuor mio credevo che li disprezzasse. L'avevo sempre pensato, solo che non avevo mai osato razionalizzare questa mia opinione. Invece, pur senza simpatia, Lucifer sottolineava con una certa fascinazione le peculiarità che ritrovava solo nell'uomo. A un certo punto finii per essere curioso di questo.

“Non trovo che Adamo sia paragonabile agli angeli. Sì, il suo aspetto è simile al nostro, ma rimane un essere più vicino all'animale che non a Dio” commentai a bassa voce.

_Tu, tu Lucifer, sei la vera opera d'arte di Dio. Perché lui non lo vede?_

“Proprio questo è il punto. Nostro Padre... Ha creato gli animali e ha dato loro la fame, la sete, il sonno, il desiderio, per tenerli occupati. In un primo momento pensava di indebolirli, così; ma poi si è accorto che c'era un'altra faccia della medaglia. Il desiderio e l'appagamento del desiderio provocano delle conseguenze in questi esseri che Dio non ha potuto prevedere... Ne è rimasto ammaliato e così ha voluto provare cosa significava dare la vita a una creatura a sua immagine, ma dotata di quella materia e quelle pulsioni. Te lo dimostro.”

Si chinò per terra e raccolse un'ampia manciata di terra fertile e umida per la pioggia. Sorrise soddisfatto: “Ora ho imparato anch'io il trucchetto, o almeno uno molto simile. Guarda.”

Con la Terra e l'acqua Lucifer plasmò un simulacro di un uomo, esattamente come aveva fatto nostro Padre per generare Adamo. Non vi infuse il soffio vitale, però; probabilmente, Lucifer non ne era in grado. Ma cominciavo a pensare che non ci fosse nulla di possibile a Dio che anche Lucifer non potesse fare a sua volta.

“Tu... Hai imparato a creare gli uomini? Possibile?”

Mentre Lucifer modellava un secondo corpo con la terra morbida, concentrato, rispose: “Imitare l'idea di un altro è facile. Io ho potere, ma non ho il genio di Dio. Chi ha l'idea per primo è colui che genera l'opera davvero nuova. Tutti gli altri sono volgari imitatori, però osserva, non sono imitazioni malvagie, vero?”

Sprigionò il fuoco sacro dal suo nucleo e i due modelli vennero come cotti dal potere di Lucifer; da ciò che erano, si tramutarono in carne e sangue. Davanti a me avevo due corpi umani, adesso, due fantocci privi di anima ma perfetti nella loro somiglianza ad Adamo. Ero scioccato: non dal loro aspetto, ma dal fatto che li avesse fabbricati Lucifer. Mi avvicinai per osservarli.

“Posso toccarli?”

“Puoi, certo.”

Non erano corpi d'angelo, questo era certo. La carne umana era molle – morbida – e calda e pulsante. Un monolite fermo, tutta presenza, dipendente dal suolo su cui teneva ben saldi i piedi. Ma quelli non erano uomini, erano solo corpi. Vuoti.

“Nostro Padre è turbato da loro. Prova desiderio, ma la sua curiosità è fuori da ogni ordine naturale” spiegò Lucifer. “Verrà il giorno in cui secondo me non resisterà alla tentazione di abitare un corpo umano. Se ne fabbricherà uno e vorrà sperimentare ogni esperienza legata alla sua esistenza, ivi comprese il dolore della nascita, della morte. I diversi generi di amore. Vorrà sentire che cosa si prova attraverso il tatto, l'olfatto, il gusto. Qual è il dolore della malattia e della ferita. Sì: io credo che un giorno Dio non resisterà alla tentazione di farsi uomo.”

“Lucifer!” esclamai. Le sue parole erano atroci, avrebbero dovuto ferire le mie orecchie. Eppure, ne ero attratto come una calamita. Lui non si scompose.

“Gadreel, ti scandalizzi solo perché non sai di che parlo. Ma io ti posso far provare con mano. Puoi prendere uno di questi due corpi, se vuoi, per un po'. Ti potrei far capire ciò che sostengo molto meglio che con le parole.”

“Prendere?”

“Ho scoperto che noi angeli possiamo possedere la materia di un corpo vivente, se lo vogliamo. Questi due non sono ben funzionanti come quelli creati da Dio, potrebbero anche rompersi, ma un tentativo non costa nulla. Non si farà male nessuno. Prova a possederne uno, Gadreel.”

Volevo scappare. Ma era Lucifer a incoraggiarmi e non potevo non seguirlo ciecamente; ogni sua parola rendeva più attraente una prospettiva verso cui in qualunque altra circostanza sarei inorridito. Toccai ancora quel corpo di carne che avevo tastato prima. Davvero potevo capire, dall'interno, che significasse essere uomo? Forse avrei afferrato che c'era di tanto straordinario. E poi alla fine mi sentii attrarre. La possessione di quelle carni apparve come qualcosa di innato in me; mi sentivo risucchiato dentro quell'involucro, vi scivolai senza quasi difficoltà. Dapprincipio mi apparve stretto e minuscolo, quasi angusto. Immensamente buio. Poi, però, la mia essenza riuscì in qualche modo a collocarvisi dentro. Vedevo attraverso gli occhi del simulacro. Avvertivo le mie braccia muoversi. Una sensazione di caldo, data dall'esposizione alla presenza di un arcangelo come Lucifer. Poi la pelle d'oca, per essere nudo. E capii, compresi: quello era _sentire_. Il sentire dell'uomo, tattile, doloroso. Improvvisamente tutto colpiva i miei sensi come uno spillo: la luce, il caldo, il freddo, il fastidio alle ossa che nemmeno sapevo di avere. Mi guardai intorno, ma non vidi più Lucifer. Al suo posto, vidi l'altro simulacro che aveva plasmato che, accanto a me, si animava.

Ora arrivai a comprendere quanto era successo: “Lucifer... L'hai fatto anche tu...?” Tentavo di mettere a fuoco attraverso le pupille del corpo che abitavo, ma era difficile. Vidi accanto a me un uomo giovane, con capelli color dell'oro, occhi azzurri. Più bello ancora di Adamo. Mi guardava con una dolcezza che non avevo mai provato.

“Era necessario perché tu capissi” rispose. Mi ero reso conto che, se io avevo ancora parlato con la mia voce d'angelo, lui era riuscito a parlare attraverso le labbra carnose della sua personificazione.

“Non...” Mi sforzai di usare la mia bocca, ma era come atrofizzata, feci fatica. La lingua si muoveva appesantita, poi man mano che provavo si scioglieva: “Non... Non... Sei ancora... Quello che hai fatto è... Grande, ma... Solo ciò che hai fatto. Il tuo aspetto adesc... adesso, non è paragonabile a... ciò che tu sei... come angelo...”

“Lo so. Ma questo non avrei potuto farlo” rispose Lucifer e allungò la sua mano d'uomo per accarezzare il mio volto d'uomo. E, come una fontana di scintille, la pelle del mio viso da lui toccata esplose in una catena di brividi incontrollati. I suoi polpastrelli sfioravano la mia carne e la risvegliavano come se avesse una propria coscienza. Mi tremarono le gambe e caddi, Lucifer rise. Si inginocchiò per aiutarmi ad alzarmi di nuovo. Il suo abbraccio provocò in me reazioni ancora più severe. Mi accorsi che eravamo uomini, che eravamo nudi, e che la sua vicinanza era accogliente e destabilizzante. Il cuore che avevo in petto cominciò a pompare un fiume di sangue in tutto il corpo, sempre più accelerato nella pressione, le mie guance si arrossarono. Prendevo respiro, i polmoni mi dolevano, e dentro di me entrava il suo odore d'uomo mischiato a quello della terra e dell'erba. Mi venne sempre più vicino, il suo pollice passò sulle mie labbra. Che bramavano di saggiarlo al tocco, anche altrove.

“Cosa senti?” chiese Lucifer.

“Ah...” Quello che sentivo era una forza capace di pensare per me e distrarmi. Mi vergognavo da morire di ciò che stava accadendo: il centro del mio essere non era più la mia anima, ma la mia epidermide accarezzata da lui e soprattutto l'estremità che mi si induriva a poco a poco al di sotto dell'ombelico e che sembrava risucchiare verso di sé tutto il sangue che circolava veloce.

“Ora capisci... Che cosa travolgente è?” mormorò e persino la sua voce, umana e anche innaturalmente languida, scalò la mia spina dorsale. Ogni nota mi faceva scoprire un tasto sconosciuto del mio corpo nuovo. Le sue mani mi percorrevano, lievi, e io mi aggrappavo ancora di più a lui.

“Incredibile... Questo è... Essere uomini?” domandai senza fiato.

“Ora capisci?”

“Sì... È molto meglio che essere angeli... O dei...”

“No, non lo è. Gadreel, l'umanità non è altro che una droga. Uno stupefacente. Nostro Padre sta per caderci e non voglio che succeda. Dobbiamo salvarci almeno noi.”

“Eh?” Avevo perso il filo. Non era Lucifer che difendeva sempre l'umanità, al punto da avermela fatta provare? Ora perché faceva un passo indietro?

“Sapevo che avresti voluto provare, capire. Perché tu già covavi dei dubbi ed era giusto che sapessi” replicò enigmatico Lucifer. Siccome non stavo in piedi se non con il suo aiuto, mi aiutò ad arretrare, fino a poter poggiare il mio peso contro il tronco del nostro albero preferito. Che sentii duro e ruvido contro la mia schiena, doloroso e insieme stabile. Lucifer, con gli occhi celesti nei miei, continuò con sempre maggiore convinzione: “Tu hai espresso il desiderio di avermi, Gadreel. Hai detto di non desiderare nient'altro al di fuori di me. Bene, ora mi avrai in un modo che a noi angeli non sarebbe mai possibile. Mi avrai come solo gli uomini possono ottenere qualcuno.”

L'infiammazione dei miei lombi raggiunse quello che credevo ancora il massimo quando Lucifer smise di accarezzarmi le labbra e le toccò con le sue, facendomi perdere. Mi afferrò il collo con la mano, sentii a tradimento la sua lingua umida guizzarmi dentro la bocca fino a trovare la mia. Imitai i suoi gesti, lo tirai a me con ogni forza che avevo con quel corpo ribollente. Le sue braccia mi abbracciavano, mi circondavano, sfioravano porzioni nuove del mio corpo. Fino a che una mano di lui trovò la mia durezza e lo fece sorridere vittorioso, scostandosi.

“Non sai nulla di quello che potrei farti adesso, non è vero?” mi provocò.

Io dovevo avere un'espressione stupida, perché rise soddisfatto e si inginocchiò a terra, lasciandomi accasciato contro l'albero.

Teneva saldo il mio teso sesso umano, e ammiccò tronfio: “Così sarà ancora più divertente fartelo”, e lo accolse nella bocca, dolce e calda, serrandolo senza ferirlo, proteggendolo e più di ogni altra cosa cullandolo dentro di sé con un movimento continuo e fluido. Io ero Adamo e un altro Adamo mi stava portando a picchi più alti del Paradiso stesso, picchi da cui potevo solo cadere una volta arrivato laddove non si poteva andare oltre. Ma io ero pronto alla caduta finale. Mi lasciai andare.

La sensazione fu quella di espellere fuori tutta quell'energia che da angelo avevo sempre e solo potuto accumulare e trattenere in me, lasciando che ritornasse in circolo. Ora, per la prima volta da secoli, essa si disperdeva. Lucifer la custodiva. Dopo l'orgasmo – capivo il senso di quel termine, ora – ci accasciammo nell'erba continuando a baciarci e sollazzarci. Non volevo mai smettere. E avevo le lacrime agli occhi.

“Ti amo... Ti amo! Qualunque cosa mi chiederai, Lucifer, io la farò senza battere ciglio, anche buttarmi nel fuoco... Per te... Oh, Lucifer... Sempre... Qualunque cosa...”

A ogni parola lo baciavo, lo stringevo a me. Lo imploravo. Lui si limitava a sorridere calmo, nudo, compiaciuto. Mi baciava, ancora.

“Mi darò a te del tutto. Ricordalo, Gadreel. Ricordalo e non mi volterai mai le spalle, dovessero passare mille anni.”

“Mai.”

“Ricordalo.”

“Sempre.”

“Non abbiamo ancora finito...” mormorò e le sue mani furono ancora su di me, accarezzarono il mio membro di nuovo duro che ormai era il centro del mio desiderio per lui. Mi sentii scivolare dentro il suo corpo, non capivo come, ma Lucifer era riuscito a farmi sprofondare in una profondità che quel corpo di carne celava e adesso capivo cosa significava unirsi, solo adesso. Lucifer era mio. Gli afferrai i fianchi e assecondai il movimento del suo corpo che somigliava parecchio a una cavalcata. Non eravamo più un arcangelo e un angelo a guardia dell'Eden. Come uomini, i nostri confini erano azzerati; eravamo solo carne e sangue, piacere e desiderio. Mi portò al picco una seconda volta, ancora più inesorabile della prima. Rilasciai quel seme vitale dentro di lui con vergogna, con orgoglio. Poi baciai la sua mano, grato.

“Non sapevo cosa significasse esistere fino a quando non ti ho incontrato” dissi a Lucifer. “Restiamo umani per sempre!”

“Questo non è possibile. I nostri corpi si stanno già danneggiando, guarda” mi mostrò il mio braccio, dove già comparivano lividi, piaghe, come se si stesse lesionando. “Come dicevo, non sono bravo come Dio. Però possiamo stare così ancora per un po', e in futuro potrò creare altri avatar. Ti va?”

“Sì...” mormorai a occhi chiusi, assaporandomi l'aria, il suo profumo, persino i dolori del corpo pesante che muovevo. Chiesi: “Puoi... Farlo anche tu? Entrare dentro di me come io ho fatto con te?”

Un sorriso obliquo: “Certo. Mi sembra un buon modo per concludere. Così sarò tuo completamente...”

Questo fece più male del resto e fu più bello del resto. Era ciò che volevo, Lucifer che si faceva strada nel mio cuore anche graffiando e facendo male. Lo sentivo. _Lo sentivo_. 'Sentire' era la parola più bella, l'esperienza più totalizzante possibile. Ed esseri banali come Adamo ed Eva avevano quella fortuna? No, non era la stessa cosa. Noi eravamo angeli, continuavamo ad avere la mente degli angeli. Noi, a differenza loro, eravamo coscienti della sensazione che stavamo provando e questo ci rendeva migliori.

“Hai capito, adesso?”

“Ho capito... Ho capito, Lucifer... Hai sempre avuto ragione tu” mi aggrappai alle sue spalle. “Qualunque cosa, farò qualunque cosa... Ma non smettere...”

Quando arrivammo alla conclusione, i nostri involucri erano stati quasi distrutti. Il vento li portava via come se fossero di nuovo terra e l'essenza di angeli che eravamo sotto quella carne veniva alla luce di nuovo dopo averli logorati dall'interno. Ormai erano inutilizzabili. Però Lucifer avrebbe potuto farne altri, come promesso. E io avrei potuto avere l'arcangelo più bello del firmamento di nuovo solo per me in quel modo viscerale. Non capivo come Dio non mi fulminasse, ma non importava. Ormai lui aveva rivolto il suo sguardo altrove. Io la mia fedeltà l'avevo riposta in Lucifer, l'unico che avrebbe davvero meritato di guidarci tutti. Colui del quale io mi ero perdutamente innamorato con una costanza e un'intensità del tutto umane e mortali.

 

Lucifer non aveva molte occasioni di rubare del tempo per dedicarlo solo a me, ma quando questo accadeva la mia esistenza ne veniva travolta. Eravamo lontani dagli occhi di tutti: di Dio, che dimostrava nei fatti di usarmi per quello di cui gli servivo ma di non curarsi affatto di me. Non sapeva che ricevevo visite saltuarie, Lucifer era molto bravo a nascondersi. E lui sì che si preoccupava di me, invece: mi dava il suo tempo, il suo ascolto, le sue parole. Quando era con me passavamo ore in corpi umani fatti per il nostro piacere e aveva ragione lui a dire che era come una droga. La sensibilità, la perfetta armonia dello sfiorarsi e poi del prendersi. Il suono delle risa e degli ansiti, della fatica del _sesso_. A poco a poco mi rendevo conto che avrei voluto sempre avere un avatar a mia disposizione: uno resistente e fatto apposta per me, che non si logorasse dopo nemmeno una giornata. Lucifer diventava sempre più bravo in quel piccolo trucco, cosicché passavamo ogni volta più tempo a compiacerci l'un l'altro, accarezzarci, sollazzarci. Mi aveva promesso che si sarebbe donato a me in cambio del mio amore e non si era tirato indietro.

Disseminava il mio corpo di baci e di morsi. Ogni porzione, ogni singolo centimetro. La spina dorsale. Ogni muscolo si rilassava, ogni poro si distendeva. Potevo avvertire tutto.

“Lucifer... Mio signore...” mormoravo a occhi chiusi per assaporare quel momento. I nostri incontri duravano sempre troppo poco. Io volevo che l'universo stesso fosse quell'intreccio di corpi e di umori. Null'altro mi interessava.

La sua lingua scese fino a leccare la mia cavità e io volevo di più ma lui non accennava a darmi sollievo, aumentava solo la mia pena. Si sollevò un poco e mormorò: “Non hai paura del peccato che stiamo commettendo?”

“Non ho paura. Se posso avere te, nulla mi fa paura, mio signore.”

Mi prese, lì, nell'erba, con la fretta spiccia di chi potrebbe venire sorpreso da un minuto all'altro; e allo stesso tempo, con la sua peculiare dolcezza fluida.

“Ti piace, Gadreel?” mi chiese quando i nostri corpi erano una cosa sola, quando le sue labbra raccoglievano le gocce di sudore sulle mie spalle.

“Non credevo... Che ci si potesse... Sentire così...” ammisi con il fiato spezzato. Trovai con la mano le sue dita e le intrecciai. Lui non oppose resistenza.

Mai una volta mi aveva detto di amarmi durante quegli amplessi animali. Non me lo aspettavo, ma nemmeno l'avrei considerato fuori luogo, se me l'avesse detto. Sarebbe stata come una benedizione, la benedizione di essere qualcosa in più di un semplice angelo con cui Lucifer si baloccava per noia. Speravo di esserlo, ma non lo sapevo. Quando ci accasciammo a terra, esausti, mi rannicchiai contro il suo corpo.

“Tempo fa mi hai detto... Che ti saresti dato a me in cambio di ciò che io avrei potuto fare per te, ma non mi hai mai spiegato di che si tratti” gli chiesi, cauto.

Lui non parve scomporsi, o irritarsi per la mia curiosità. Il suo sguardo solo sfuggì, pensieroso. “Speravo che non sarebbe mai arrivato quel momento.”

Mi sollevai su un gomito, spaventato: “Quale?”

Lui sorrise e mi accarezzò una guancia rassicurante. “Presto dovremo separarci, Gadreel. Non potrò venirti a trovare per lungo tempo. Non potrò perché... La mia diserzione è ormai imminente.”

Avvertii il sangue che mi defluiva dal volto, la testa girare. “Che cosa?”

Lui si morse il labbro come avrebbe fatto un vero umano. “Centinaia di altri angeli, scontenti dalla condotta di Dio, sono con me. Mi sono illuso di poter coinvolgere anche Michael, ma... Lui è troppo ottuso per disubbidire, anche se credo veda bene quanto me quanto la situazione sia ormai fuori controllo. Penso che a breve parlerà con nostro Padre. Perciò dobbiamo agire adesso.”

“Combatterai contro Dio?” feci col cuore in gola.

Lui si limitò ad annuire. Io ero disperato.

“Sarò al tuo fianco!”

“Gadreel...”

Gli presi la mano, terrorizzato che la lasciasse: “No, Lucifer, io sarò al tuo fianco. Non si discute. Resterò con te qualunque cosa dovesse accadere. Per questo mi hai concesso il tuo tempo, no?” Sorrisi senza convinzione. “Volevi questo da me. Fedeltà.”

Prese la mano che lo stringeva con la sua libera, la raccolse tra le proprie e la allontanò calmo. “E invece è proprio il contrario, Gadreel. Io ti chiedo di restare qui. E ti ho proposto quello scambio perché so quanto sarà difficile per te obbedirmi. Io mi sono meritato la tua fiducia donandomi a te del tutto, ora tu devi fidarti di me ed eseguire alla lettera ciò che ti dico. Rimani dalla parte di Dio. Rimani alle porte dell'Eden. Sarai la mia assicurazione sulla vita.”

“Che intendi? Non capisco.”

“Se le cose andranno bene, ti prenderò con me subito. Se andranno male... Devi aprirmi le porte del Giardino.”

“Che vuoi fare?”

“Uccidere quegli abominii che Dio tiene nella sua riserva. O piegarli, renderli più simili a noi, non so ancora. Dio potrebbe crearne altri e ucciderli forse non basta. In ogni caso, se regnerò, deciderò il da farsi. La donna, Eva, penso che sarebbe disposta a stare dalla nostra parte... Anche lei prova del risentimento verso Dio, che l'ha sempre considerata la creazione di serie B, l'animaletto di compagnia del suo adorato Adamo. Lei è intelligente, invece, e ha il diritto di conoscere la verità sulla propria natura. Forse può convincere pure il suo compagno a emanciparsi: essere prediletti dal proprio carceriere non significa esserne meno prigionieri. Li libererò, oppure li ucciderò.”

“Tu... Vuoi davvero governare al posto di Dio?”

“Credi che non ne abbia le qualità?” indagò Lucifer.

Risposi con un'onestà empia: “No. Saresti un Dio mille volte migliore di lui.”

Sorrise compiaciuto: “Sì. Io sono più adatto a governare questo mondo in maniera imparziale, senza perdermi in fantasticherie. Che lo creda anche tu mi dà il coraggio per combattere, Gadreel. Allora, mi prometti di rimanere neutrale, insospettabile mentre io muoverò guerra a Dio?”

“Quando ti rivedrò?” chiesi, attanagliato dalla sofferenza.

“Quando avrò vinto. O quando avrò perso.”

“Te lo giuro. Ti giuro che farò esattamente quello che tu mi hai chiesto di fare” dissi. Ero certo che Lucifer avrebbe trionfato. Era il destino stesso a volere così, era evidente. E poi non mi importava più nulla: volevo solo stare con lui. Fare in modo che fosse contento di me.

Quel giorno distrusse il suo corpo terreno e si congedò da me nella sua aurea luce angelica. Io rimasi invece a lungo nel mio corpo umano e danneggiato, solo per avere la possibilità di piangere, fino a che le mie carni si fossero schiantate. Sapevo che non l'avrei rivisto più per molto tempo e per me era come perdere il senso del trovarmi lì, in quel preciso istante e in quel preciso luogo del mondo.

 

Mentre imperversava la guerra tra angeli, io ero ancora una volta tagliato fuori. Mi sentivo un reietto, un traditore; in un certo senso per entrambe le parti, restando lì. Prendere posizione sarebbe stato più semplice, tutto sommato.

Dopo tanto tempo, Dio si ricordò di me. Era impaurito che, in mezzo al tumulto generale, qualcuno potesse tentare l'ingresso nell'Eden. Ma a nessuno sembrava importare niente del Paradiso Terrestre a parte a lui. Gli altri angeli avevano ben altro a cui pensare. Nostro Padre però non pareva vedere più in là di quel Giardino, come se si trattasse dell'unica cosa veramente preziosa da proteggere. Mi fece molte preoccupate domande, su chi avesse tentato di attraversarne le porte, su quali e quanti angeli avessi dovuto uccidere per questo. Per me era una tortura dover rispondere, ubbidire. Non una parola mi uscì che si riferisse a Lucifer. Il nostro segreto restava tale e l'avrei protetto a costo della vita stessa.

L'uomo e la donna nel Giardino erano inconsapevoli di ciò che stava succedendo al di fuori. Erano inconsapevoli dell'esistenza di un mondo esterno alle loro mura protettive. Non volevo sapere niente di loro; non provavo nessuna ammirazione per quelle creature sensuali, anche dopo aver sperimentato la loro condizione in prima persona. Non avevano comunque la nostra mente, né... il libero arbitrio. Non erano nemmeno in grado di godere davvero del piacere, lo vivevano nell'attimo, senza partecipazione, senza essere presenti a loro stessi. Anche con un corpo come il loro noi angeli eravamo creature migliori.

La mia guerra trascorreva così, un continuo oscillare tra la nostalgia per Lucifer e il senso di colpa. Poi, arrivò a me la notizia che lui aveva perso. Che il gemello Michael in persona l'aveva esiliato dal Paradiso, non sulla superficie della Terra, ma in un luogo ancora più lontano da me, vicino al nucleo del pianeta. La sua cacciata aveva scavato un abisso nelle profondità tale da diventare la sua prigione. Quando lo seppi, non ressi al dolore. Caddi in ginocchio, ma come angelo non potevo piangere.

 

Dovevo accettare che l'universo non cambiava. Forse era cambiato, ma in peggio. L'angelo più fulgido del Paradiso era diventato il re di un luogo oscuro che mai avrei raggiunto. Seppi che gli davano altri nomi adesso. Satana. Il Demonio. Giravano voci che il suo aspetto fosse mutato a causa della permanenza in un luogo chiuso e buio fino a diventare grottesco, spaventoso, ma io non potevo credergli. A volte ero tentato di abbandonare tutto e correre a cercarlo, ma lui mi aveva fatto promettere di non lasciare il mio posto anche se lui avesse perso la sua guerra. Lui non era tipo da parlare a vuoto. Così non mi mossi.

Un giorno, mentre camminavo lungo le mura, udii picchettare all'altro lato della parete. Era una novità sorprendente e mi allarmai subito. Osservai, attraverso un'unica piccola crepa, e vidi un occhio marrone che mi guardava dall'altra parte. Mi prese quasi un colpo.

“Ehilà” disse una voce acuta, umana. “Tu chi sei?”

“Chi sei tu...” replicai stringendo la lancia.

“Io sono Eva. Sei tu che fai la guardia al Giardino?”

“Oh...” Mi rilassai. Non potei credere che dopo tanti anni stavo veramente parlando con la Donna. Mi ricomposi: “Sì. Ma non credo che il Padre Onnipotente voglia che tu parli con me.”

La voce si fece triste, piena di disappunto: “Non credo che al Padre importi nulla di quello che faccio io. Non mi guarda nemmeno.”

Una cosa ce l'avevamo in comune senz'altro. Sorrisi appena al pensiero che Lucifer aveva ragione e mi abbassai per parlare meglio nella crepa. “Come sei arrivata fino al limite?”

“Ho percorso tutto il Giardino ormai svariate volte. Cosa c'è dall'altra parte? Dove sei tu?”

“Davvero ti interessa?” chiesi, pieno di meraviglia. Da quando un animale si poneva quel genere di quesiti?

“Adamo dice che non c'è niente fuori dal Giardino perché così dice l'Altissimo, ma io non riesco a crederlo.”

“Non dovresti contraddire ciò che dice Dio.”

“Non lo contraddico. Voglio solo saperlo per certo” risposi.

Mi sentii disarmato. Era da tanto tempo che non parlavo con qualcuno, così non riflettevo molto sulle mie parole: “Sai. Conosco qualcuno a cui piaceresti molto, tu.”

“Davvero? Chi?” chiese lei curiosa.

“L'angelo più splendente del Paradiso.”

“Cos'è un angelo?”

Capii che Dio non ne aveva mai parlato a nessuno dei due. Chi ero io per sostituirmi a lui?

“Io sono un angelo” perciò mi risolsi di dire.

“Non riesco a vederti bene... Se provo a guardare nella crepa c'è solo una luce che mi fa male agli occhi.”

“Meglio così, credimi. Non sopporteresti di più... Queste mura sono fatte per proteggerti.”

“Chi è l'angelo più splendente del Paradiso? Quello a cui io piacerei?”

“Si chiama Lucifer” risposi, con un sospiro arrendevole.

“Vorrei incontrarlo...”

“Forse un giorno... Ma non so quando.”

“Posso fidarmi di lui?” chiese Eva ingenuamente.

Ponderai quella domanda. Poi, pensando più a me che a lei, risposi: “Certo.”

“Veramente?”

“Se gliene fosse data la possibilità, lui aiuterebbe tutti quanti. Ascolterebbe l'opinione di tutti, non importa quale che fosse il loro ruolo.”

“A differenza di Dio” esalò lei di cuore. “Posso tornare a parlare? Con te?”

“Sarebbe meglio di no, Eva. Se nostro Padre lo scoprisse, andrebbe su tutte le furie.”

“Lui si interessa solo ad Adamo, non a me.”

“Comunque è meglio che non cerchi più di parlare con me.”

“Qual è il tuo nome?”

“Meglio che tu non lo sappia. Per la tua sicurezza e per la mia.”

“Sei tale e quale a lui!” sbottò Eva e la sentii allontanarsi piena di risentimento. Era ovvio che si sentisse profondamente sola. Era unica, in un mondo totalmente estraneo in cui non si sentiva affine a nessuno... Non alla natura, da cui non originava. Non a Dio né agli angeli, poiché non era lei a essere stata creata a loro immagine e somiglianza. Aveva una mente, ma non un'identità. Era un essere interessante, tutto sommato. Cercava risposte; più di quanto forse non avevo mai tentato di fare io.

 

Il dominio di Dio era uscito indiscusso dalla guerra e anzi, rafforzato. Io, senza parlare, invocavo il nome di Lucifer ogni notte, guardando la stella che portava il suo nome e che segnalava che lui fosse ancora vivo, da qualche parte. Odiavo il modo in cui parlavano di lui: traditore, demonio, mostro. Avevano fatto presto a dimenticare quanto lui fosse amato e giusto prima. Io non potevo credere che fosse cambiato.

Non si era ancora levato il mattino che qualcosa mi afferrò le gambe, mi avviluppò, mi circondo il collo con le braccia alle mie spalle fino a coprirmi gli occhi e la bocca. Una bocca, accanto al mio orecchio, sussurrò: “Gadreel. Sono io.”

Riconoscevo quella voce, anche se mortalmente diversa. Mi divincolai e voltai di corsa e ciò che vidi mi destabilizzò. Era Lucifer, ma aveva perso tutto il suono della sua luce. Solo la capigliatura riluceva ancora come oro, ma per il resto il suo corpo era di un bianco grigio spaventoso, con solchi che si aprivano rivelando piaghe purulente, rosso bruno. Non aveva perso la sua bellezza, ma essa appariva violata in ogni modo e forma. Gli occhi risplendevano rossi come lava.

Dopo un'iniziale repulsione, lo aiutai a stare in piedi come lui aveva fatto un tempo con me: “Lucifer... Che ti hanno fatto...”

“Non abbiamo molto tempo, Gadreel. Ho ingannato Uriel quel tanto che basta per trovarmi qui, ma non durerà a lungo. Devi mostrarmi una via d'accesso.”

“Non... Non posso aprirti le porte, Dio se ne accorgerebbe immediatamente...”

“Allora un'altra via. Mi basta una buca, sotto il muro o dentro di esso. Qualunque cosa.”

“In tanti secoli ho individuato solo una crepa ma...”

“Perfetto. Basterà quella. Portami lì, Gadreel.”

Mi diede quell'ordine come non dubitando che io non aspettassi altro che farlo entrare, dopo tanto tempo che ero a guardia del Giardino... E in effetti, io avevo promesso. Però, al momento, ero colmo di incertezza. Non ero pronto a violare il mio compito così su due piedi. Così restai fermo, con lo sguardo ancora piantato su Lucifer e il suo aspetto tanto corrotto.

“Lucifer... Dimmi che intenzioni hai” implorai. “Hai perso la guerra. Tutto è finito, non...”

“Porterò gli uomini con me, nell'Inferno” disse e per la prima volta udii pronunciare il nome di quel luogo. Sollevò gli occhi roventi su di me: “Conferirò loro il libero arbitrio. Saranno come noi, come noi potranno scegliere da che parte stare. Si moltiplicheranno e io li persuaderò a unirsi a me. Così avrò un esercito tale da poter sconfiggere Michael...”

“Lucifer, no...” supplicai, codardo.

La sua convinzione si spense d'improvviso. “Gadreel... Tu...” si ritrasse da me, quasi a volersi nascondere. “Ho capito. Sei disgustato dal mio aspetto. Non mi riconosci più. Una volta mi amavi perché la mia Grazia brillava ma ora...”

“No, Lucifer, io ti amo ancora, non ho mai smesso!”

“Io mi sono donato a te totalmente!” mi rimproverò lui.

“Lo so, e non lo dimenticherò mai...”

“E tu non mi hai ancora dato alcunché in cambio! Me lo devi, Gadreel. Solo grazie a me tu sei qui.”

Ero quasi vinto, ma ancora non riuscivo a muovermi. “S-se tu... libererai gli uomini... Che cosa ne sarà di noi?”

Lucifer assunse un atteggiamento vago a quella domanda, come se non si fosse mai posto il problema. “Beh... Potrai venire da me. Nel mio nuovo regno.”

“L'Inferno? Nel fondo della terra?” dissi a disagio. “Che cosa diventerei?”

“Sarai sempre un angelo. Un angelo caduto” rispose. Mi porse la mano: “E, finalmente, potremo stare insieme.”

Presi la sua mano e infine dopo un lungo tentennamento mi decisi: lo condussi vicino alla crepa attraverso cui avevo visto Eva. “Come farai a passare?” chiesi scettico.

Lui ammiccò: “Dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti è passato molto tempo. Ho imparato nuove metamorfosi.”

“Parla con lei. Con Eva... Cerca lei” gli dissi veloce. “Lei desidera incontrarti. Forse non riuscirai a convincere l'uomo, ma lei...”

“Adamo farà tutto quello che fa la Donna” fu la risposta di Lucifer che, con una facilità inebriante, mutò il suo corpo fino a rimpicciolirsi e tramutarsi in un piccolo serpente che a malapena si notava nell'erba scura. Non riuscii a credere a ciò che stavo vedendo.

Scivolò fino alla crepa e io avrei voluto chiedergli tante cose, ma non sapevo se in quella veste avrebbe potuto rispondermi. Fu fuori dalla mia vista molto prima che io riuscissi a razionalizzare ciò che era successo.

Con la luce del mattino arrivarono anche gli angeli, un numero che mai avevo visto prima nei pressi del Giardino. Capii che dovevo scappare, ma mi presero prima che potessi anche solo pensare di allontanarmi e mi immobilizzarono. Davanti a me c'era Uriel, infuriato.

“Come hai potuto lasciar entrare Lucifer nell'Eden?!”

“Tu l'hai lasciato entrare” gli dissi. Era chiaro il suo disegno: aveva sbagliato e aveva immediatamente deciso su chi far ricadere l'intera colpa. “Che è successo?”

“L'uomo e la donna hanno mangiato dall'albero del Bene e del Male e adesso possiedono la stessa conoscenza di Dio. L'equilibrio si è spezzato per sempre. Ed è stato Lucifer, sotto le sembianze di un serpente, a permetterglielo! Perché l'hai lasciato entrare?” mi chiese ancora. “Come ha fatto a convincerti?”

_Mi ha amato. Mi ha dato se stesso completamente. Mi ha detto che sono importante per lui_.

“Non capisci che ti ha soltanto usato?” sbottò Uriel quasi leggendo quello che avevo nella testa. Le sue parole fecero veramente male e mi tolsero ogni prudenza.

“Non è vero! Lui verrà a prendermi!” esclamai.

“Lo vedremo” rispose Uriel vendicativo.

Gli altri angeli mi strattonarono con forza per portarmi via. Io fui pieno di terrore: “Dove mi state portando?”

“Nella prigione del Paradiso, dove rimarrai per sempre.”

Per un attimo non vidi più nulla. Poi sentii che mi stavano trascinando e feci di tutto per liberarmi: “Voglio parlare con Dio! Voglio un suo processo! Mi merito un processo e che lui mi stia a sentire, voi non potete...”

“Lui ha chiesto che tu fossi rinchiuso e basta, io sto solo eseguendo gli ordini. Portatelo via, presto!”

“No! Non è giusto! Lucifer, aiutami!”

“Vedete, ha confessato! Nessuno ti farà più uscire di lì, Gadreel!”

_Lucifer!_

Ancora un altro esilio, per me. Questa volta eterno. Per quanto gridassi e prendessi a pugni la mia gabbia, né Dio né Lucifer vennero mai da me. Ebbi la pena più grande di tutte.

La storia del mondo scorreva; dalle origini fino al grande diluvio, l'incarnazione di Dio in uomo che Lucifer aveva con così tanto anticipo previsto, la scienza, le guerre. Io non ne sapevo nulla. Il mio mondo iniziava e finiva con l'essere imprigionato, deriso e torturato. L'isolamento totale dall'esistenza era però la condanna peggiore; troppo crudele e ingiusta, perché io avevo già scontato buona parte della mia vita in quel modo.

Avrei voluto essere fuori. Esistere. Poter essere l'angelo che ero e non un recluso. Che almeno qualcuno al mondo riconoscesse il mio valore, se non proprio Lucifer.

_“Lucifer ti ha soltanto usato!”_

Non venne mai a salvarmi. Anche lui era relegato negli abissi della Terra, in fondo. Ma una parte di me temeva che non sarebbe venuto comunque anche ne avesse avuto la possibilità. Lucifer si era dimenticato di me nell'istante stesso in cui aveva raggiunto lo scopo per cui gli servivo.

_Se invece mi avesse amato realmente?_

Era destino che non lo venissi mai a scoprire, evidentemente. La prigionia servì a temprarmi: non mi aspettavo più alcuna gioia dall'universo.

 

Quando venni provvidenzialmente liberato, era trascorso così tanto dalla mia incarcerazione che mi ci volle diverso tempo per riprendere contatto con l'esistenza di un mondo altro. Non avevo mai visitato la Terra; per me era una dimensione tutta da scoprire e dovevo fare in fretta, prima di tradirmi o perdere stupidamente la vita.

Nessuno era venuto a salvarmi. La mia liberazione era stata un caso: Metatron aveva chiuso il Paradiso e questo atto aveva provocato l'espulsione immediata di tutti gli angeli che vi si trovavano e la loro caduta sulla Terra. Ora sapevo molte cose. Improvvisamente vedevo la storia umana per come si era sviluppata per secoli sotto gli occhi degli angeli. Scoprii perché avevamo evitato l'Apocalisse. Lucifer era stato sconfitto di nuovo.

Mi fece quasi pena e non rabbia quando lo venni a sapere; pensai a quell'angelo inizialmente così pieno di ambizione, sicurezza e buone intenzioni, a cui io avevo ciecamente creduto, ricacciato ogni volta a più miti consigli. Era stato chiuso in una gabbia molto peggiore della mia e io non potevo fare niente per lui. Era strano perché un tempo eravamo stati così vicini, in una maniera carnale e sacrilega, e dalla caduta dell'uomo invece non avevamo mai avuto il potere di incontrarci ancora anche volendo. Quando lui venne sulla Terra prendendo un vero umano come tramite io ero ancora chiuso nella prigione celeste, dimenticato da tutti. Adesso che invece ero io a poter calcare la Terra nelle membra di questo ragazzo gentile, il primo essere dopo migliaia di anni che avesse voluto accogliermi davvero, lui era intrappolato laddove io non potevo raggiungerlo. Di notte sollevavo lo sguardo verso il cielo e mi illudevo di essergli più vicino e che qualcosa, un giorno, ci avrebbe riportati assieme.

Per questo ho desiderato possedere il corpo di Sam Winchester e ho potuto farlo. Lui... era l'essere più vicino a Lucifer che io potessi realmente toccare ora che calcavo la Terra. Il suo vero tramite, che aveva anche condiviso parte del tempo nella gabbia dell'Inferno con lui, corpo e anima. C'erano ancora delle tracce di Lucifer, in Sam, che avevo assorbito in me nel curarlo e che avrei custodito per sempre, non importava quanta rabbia ancora covassi verso colui che, per me, rimaneva l'angelo più splendente del cielo. 

Io e Lucifer abbiamo abitato lo stesso corpo in tempi differenti e in qualche modo è stato come poterlo sfiorare ancora una volta, illudermi di essere accoccolato accanto a lui; addormentarmi nell'abbraccio di Lucifer come avevo fatto un tempo, con la salda convinzione che tutto sarebbe stato, un giorno, migliore e bellissimo.

 


End file.
